Una no típica navidad
by Nadeshikoluv18
Summary: Dejaría un buen summary pero spolearía todo xDD


_**Holu admiren que volvió~ Lo siento mucho... El fanfic que estaba haciendo no lo continuaré por que... Ah... Bueno no se me ocurre nada.. Lo siento :''\\. Pero vengo con un pequeño drabble navideño para ustedes, espero les guste, bebés BV~**_

* * *

 _ **titulo: El regalo de navidad no decidido que se encontraba en la camad verde donde posaba ravio**_

 _ **ok no xDDDD**_

* * *

Una no tipica fiesta de navidad.

La princesa Zelda, como lo hacía siempre, planeaba festejar navidad en su reino, obviamente los invitados ibas a ser los cuatro guerreros contando a Shadow Link osea cinco, el brujo, el conejo, y a nadie más, solo ellos, eran sus mejores amigos. La princesa, aquél día vestía con un vestido rojo, no ajustado, con muchas tablas y bordes blanco conjunto de una gorra y pulseras navideñas. Esa noche para ella era especial, preparó una alfombra frente a la chimenea y encendió fuego, reposando en el sofá frente de una mesa cerca de la chimenea, la comida ya estaba en esa mesa y veía los asientos imaginandose ya a sus amigos, Shadow link tratando de separar a Link y Ravio, a Vaati molestandola a ella, Y Azul golpeando a Rojo por comer muchos dulces mientras Vio lee libros. Pero, se hacía la hora y nadie llegaba, eso enfurecerla un poco, había pasado mucho de una hora.

Pero la culpa era de la princesa por no estar pendiente a su celular...

Cuando decidió ver su celular para enviarle textos a todos, en la MAÑANA, recibió un texto de Link que decía...

—Zelda, haré la fiesta en mi casa, ven te esperamos si quieres vamos a buscarte—

La rubia tomó su frente y guardó toda la comida preparada en la heladera molesta, se vistió un poco más pasable para salir a la calle, solo se puso una calza debajo de la falda del vestido, y salió hacia la casa de Link.

* * *

-¿Por qué Zelda se tardará tanto?- preguntaba el brujo metiendo un buche entero de papitas a su boca un poco.

-No lo sé pero, Ravio aun no viene- festejaba Shadow haciendo puño con su mano expectativo a cualquier movimiento de la puerta de entrada. En eso Shadow Link desvió la mirada de la puerta y al desviarla... Link estaba hablando con Ravio- Y CUANDO ENTRÓ!?- preguntó molesto pero nadie respondió ni si quiera su amigo que se llenaba la boca de papas.

-Cuando estás más pendiente de una cosa, no lo vez ni lo notas- añadió el Link purpura sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro, dejó su libro de lado y se levantó dirigiendose a la puerta- la princesa mucho no puede tardar, ya ha pasado una hora-

-Se me hace que la princesita tarada no vio el texto- añadió el brujo viendo con detalle los movimientos del link violetaa lo que recibe un coscorrón en la cabeza. -AU! pero que!?- se volteó a ver a atrás donde había recibido el golpe y se asustó. - pri-princesa... y..yo...

-Yo nada, la princesa TARADA llegó hace media hora- miró a Vio molesta por lo que él había hecho de ir a la puerta- ya ni me notan? - añadióella con un leve puchero en su rostro.

La sombra interfirió entre el medio de los rubios y miró a Vio con una sonrisa- Cuando estás más pendiente a una cosa, no lo vez ni lo notas- se rió y volvió a sentarse a lado de Vaati, pero esta vez los dos chocaban sus puños mientras el brujo le dedicaba una sonrisa victoriasa a su sirviente.

-Ah bueno, no voy a negarte eso.. Osea que Vio.. ¿Estuviste tan pendiente de mí?-preguntó ella con ternura tomando los brazos del rubio a lo que éste asintió y ella abrazó- Muchas gracias Vio! Por eso eres mi amigo favorito.

El link violeta abrazando a la princesa desvió la mirada a donde estaban los oscuros que chocaron los cincos, los miró con una sonrisa satisfecha enseñandole a escondidas el dedo del medio mientras ellos lo miran perpejos ante dicha acción del sereno- Puedes creer eso?- dijo Vaati cruzandose de brazos un poco molesto- Quien fue el mounstro que se comió todas las papas?- cuestionó levantando el plato vacío de papas bufando.

-Tú- añadieron todos mirando a Vaati y después volvieron a sus respectivos papeles.

.Ah, no sabía, pero tan rápido? -se preguntaba el mismo en la cabeza viendo las papitas, las migas de papitas recorrer en ese plato- m..me traen recuerdos cuando apenas las ví- Dijo el brujo muy dramatico a lo que recibió un coscorrón de Shadow Link.

-No seas patetico- añadió la sombra.

Link comenzó a tomar la mano de Ravio sin darse cuenta de la mirada aterradora de atrás de la sombra.-Ravio, tengo un regalo fabuloso para tí- sonrió con dulzura tomando las mejillas de su conejo.

-Eso no se vale, como desearía que Link me toque las mejillas a mí antes lo hacía!- miraba con furia a Vaati quien estaba comiendo más papitas de quien sabe donde por que no había más.

-No seas patetico- añadió el brujo sonriendo y chocó su puño con Vio quien tomó asiento a lado de Vaati leyendo su libro.

La sombra sonrió, supo como contradecir a su amigo- si no sabías, querido brujo, patético es que produce o manifiesta de una manera muy viva los sentimientos de dolor tristeza o melancolía lo que yo estoy teniendo ahora es un ataque de ira y celos- volvió a voltear brusco viendo a la pareja que a él tanto le molestaba.

-S..Shadow- dijo el brujo sorprendido por las palabras de la sombra.

-Para que te lo tuviste que estudiar? literatura? -preguntó el link purpura a lo que vio a la sombra asintir con la cabeza y largó una pequeña risa, sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

* * *

Azul estaba en su habitación estaba buscando los regalos para envolverlos, tenía todos envolvidos menos el de Zelda y Link, lo hacía con mucha tranquilidad junto a su amigo Rojo. -Azul.. es estado pensando tu y yo esta navidad...- decía el link de vestimenta rojiza sobando con su dedo indice su mentón- Bueno... tu y yo- el link más gruñón lo miró y poco... a poco... sus rostro fueron acercandose hasta que...

-ROJO AZUL NECESITO SU AYUDA POR PRIMERA VEZ- entró Vio al cuarto, era muy raro que entrese gritando- Y LES VALE HACERLO BIEN O VERÁN.

-Ah para el carro Vio- dijo el azulado molesto por la reacción de éste.

-QUE PARE EL CARRO? LO PARARE CUANDO HAYAN DESENREDADO LAS LUCES NAVIDEÑAS- gritó molesto el violeta tirando las luces a lo que Rojo respondió sorprendido.

-Pero Vio yo lo hice-

-Ah si pero no andaban- dijo con una sonrisa serena saliendo del cuarto-

* * *

El Link violeta iba acercandose a su trío y volvió a tomar asiento en el mismo lugar. -Vio, ese trabajo era tuyo- añadió el brujo viendolo aún con papas en la boca.

-Si pero, me tienen miedo cuando grito- río bajando la cabeza tomando una copa que llevaba sidra en ella.

...

-Link!- la princesaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa se aferró a los abrazos de él y el la correspondió tomandola de la cintura.- Deberé fijarme más seguido los textos- sonrió la rubia besandole en la mejilla.

-Por eso amo tanto a la princesa- sonrió satisfecho Shadow haciendo señal de victoria con su puño- ahora si.. en pAAA- gritó asustado.

-Señor sombra? lo asusté?- preguntó el de orejas de conejo curioso debido a la acción de él- te hice una empanada especialmente para tí, con fiambre y carne!- sonrió acercando con sus manos la empanada al rostro de la sombra, mientras que el brujo miraba esa empanada como si fuera una chica disfrazada de empanada con unas piernas super sexy y muy tocable.. como si fuero porno- ¿La quieres?

La sombra tomó brusco esa empanada y comenzó a comerla- Oh, es delicioso -pensó comiendo más y al final miraba a Ravio- hmm... Te faltó más, practica más, yo si hago buenas empanadas- dijo presumido la sombra viendo sus dedos pegajosas por aquella comida.

el conejo suspiró aliviado y le tomó de la muñeca- Que bueno! por que Link me pidió que haga empanadas pero solo no puedo- con fuerza lo arrastró hasta la cocina mientras la sombra hacía fuerza para no pero no podía rechazarlo, si lo hacía, iba a ser puntos a favor para Ravio.- Bien aquí están ñas masas la carne, todo lo posible en un solo plato para ponerle- sonreía este destapando su gorra de conejo dejando ver su cabello y ojos- ponemos esto aquí -ponía la mezcla en la masa- y hacemos así- encerraba con la masa la mezcla y la ponía en sartén- Eh? Shadow por que no haces?- preguntaba mientras la sombra estaba perdida en la masa- no sabes hacerlo? si quieres te ense...

-NO YO NO NECESITO AYUDA DE NADIE Y MUCHO MENOS TUYA- gritó molesto la sombra haciendo la igual gorma que hizo Ravio poniendolo con bronca en el sartén-

-POR FAVOR SOMBRA HAZLO CON PIEDAD Y MENOS GORDITAS- gritó este conejo como si sintiera el dolor de la empanada-

-NO, LAS EMPANADAS SON PARA COMER NO PARA TRATARLAS BIEN- decía más molesto.

Vaati suspiraba viendo a su amigo alado de él- debiste comportarte y tal vez Ravio te dejaba hacer más empanadas- miraba a su sombra aún comiendo papitas.

-Y túdeberías dejar de comer o serás un gordo obeso diciendo OHH QUIERO PAPAS!- gritaba molesto a lo que el brujo le daba igual y seguía comiendo, pero la sombra estaba pendiente del conejo- miré mister heeroo le traje empanadaas hecchaaas por miiii- hacía una imitación del conejo mientras el solo vía que Ravio hablaba haciaLink con una empanada en mano.

* * *

-Eh intentado ayudarle pero, se puso, violento- añadía el conejo con puchero- Esta fue la unica empanada creo que pasable que hizo,puede provarla?- le entragaba la empenada a su heroe favorito y éste la probó.

-hm.. Hay no... pjj..-Link fue corriendo al baño su rostro se había puesto pálido.

* * *

-Já! no le gustó -sonrió la sombra cruzando sus brazos a lo que el conejo con un leve puchero se le acercó- te sientes mal conejo?- pregutó de forma desagradable cruzando su pierna izquierda en su regazo- te dije que no hay empenadas como la del gran maestro nigga.

-De hecho comió la tuya-añadió de forma inocente lo que provocóque Vaati escupa sus papitas y Vio cubra su rostro con su libro- Jeje... -hizo unos leves pasos atrás caminando hacia Zelda para iniciar una conversación con ella.

-Era mi empanada -dijo la sombra deprimida bajando la mirada.

-Tranquilo amigo, no presumas lo que no sabes- añadió el brujo dandole palmadas en la espalda de de amigo.

-O si no.. -dijo Shadow con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

* * *

Rojo estaba ayudando a su persona perfecta a desenredar las luces navideñas se estaba cansando y vió que la oportunidad de besar a Azul se hechó a perder hasta qué..- Rojo, me estabas diciendo algo- añadió la vestimenta Azul aún deseredando acercándose al otro rubio.

-Ah quieres que lo diga?- preguntó sonrojadoa lo que el otro asintió- bueno yo estaba.. según mi..ca..calculo debería yo...-bajó la mirada apenado rascando su cabeza sonriendo, pero otra vez sus labios estuvieron muy cercas hasta...

-ROJO AYUDAME A HACER EMPANADAS- entró a la habitación de una patada agarrando a Rojo del brazo, y a la fuerza lo arrastró a la cocina.

-NOO, ROJO- gritó azul señalando con su mano hacia donde Rojo de iba.- ROJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

-AZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL- gritaba el pequeño niño mientras era arrastrado.

-EL AÑO QUE VIENE TE ENCARGAS SOLO DE LAS LUCES TRAIDOR- gritó molesto Azul volvieron a desenredar las lámparas molesto.

-TE VERÉ EN EL INFIERNO DESENREDANDO ESAS LUCEEES- gritaba más pero cada vez se oía más despacio- bien que quieres que te enseñe? -preguntó rojo con su adorable sonrisa frente a la sombra.

-A conquistar a Link-

-Seducir a Verde con unas empanadas? -preguntó el Link rubio mirando a la sombra un poco molesta pero suspiró- A link le gustan las galletas- sacó harina y pusó a calentar agua mientras la sombra la veía- pero me ayudarás a hacerla, no te quedarás ahí.- dijo el infantil haciendo la masa con sus manos y la sombra le siguió los pasos- primero hay que dejarlo plano- pasaba la masa sobre la masa (xD).

-dejarlo.. plano- decía la sombra poniendo la masay la saco- supongo que así está bien - pensó a lo que rojo le hecho agua a la harina de Shadow.

-Que quieres hacer con el polvo idiota? -pregunto rojo un poco molesto- ahora haz la masa- Shadow Link la hizo un poco pasable- ahora con un cuchillo hace la forma de un muñeco de nieve- lo empezó a hacer con cierta perfección.

-con el cuchillo- pensaba la sombra agarrando el cuchillo y haciendo el signo nazi- ami me gusta -pensó

-El diablo se irá contigo- dijo Rojo viendo el signo que Shadow hacía-A Verde no le va a gustar eso -decía el link adorable haciendo más formas de muñeco de nieve.

-Es un muñeco de nieve cuadrado, no me sale redondito- dijo Shadow link molesto y empezó a hacerlo con más tranquilidad pero le quedaba un muñeco de nieve cuadrado.

-Bien ahora le añademos vino blanco aceitunas segmento de vainilla, un poco de cascara de frutilla, polvo de limón, leche derramada mezclamos así y así después giramos la taza dejando que lo batido se vuelva loco lo pones en la fuente y lo metes en el horno- decía rápido haciendo cada acción rápido segun cual decía.

Shadow Link... se quedó viendo a rojo haciendo aún las figuras y este lo miró y suspiró- QUE!? QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA SI ERES RAPIDO? -gritó molesto.

-Con la práctica los pasos son muy fáciles- decía el rubio.

-CON LAPRACTICA PERO NO ME ENSEÑASTE NADA-

-Si te quedabas callado la verdad, quizá te hubiese ayudado- decía vaati dandole palmadas en la espalda a Shadow viendo en la cocina como Rojo se encargaba de hacer las galletas.

-Soy patético-

-No shadow, eres Negro, gris, azul rojo Hasta incluso verde, pero nunca un color amarillo -decía el azulado con las pupilas ya pequeñas debido a hallar el desenriendo de las luces- necesito ayuda- decía aun haciendo la acción dicha. Aún así nadie ayudó al rubio.

* * *

Rojo Vio a Azul y supo que era la oportunidad cogió un muerdago y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba azul, pero en el suelo, había agua revalsada a lo que se resvaló y fue deslizandose, y cayó. Al levantar la mirada, el muerdago estaba arriba de Ravio y shadow que hacía ahí cuando rojo cayó el muerdago quedó en ellos, y Ravio se negaba pero reglas eran reglas. N..NO ESTO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD -gritó shadow mientras todos en ronda gritaban "beso" sobre todo la princesa, era el más emocionado que estaba.

-Lo siento, Rojo yo tampoco quiero pero, hay que seguir la regla- decía el conejo adorable tomó las mejillas de Shadow.

-No me toques- éste espantó las manos de Ravio pero éste a la fuerza plantó sus labios en los de él, y la sombra no pudo evitar sonrojarse- era mi primer beso... ahora.. ESTARÉ EMBARAZADO -salió corriendo encerrandose en el baño y todos lo miraron perplejo.

-jejeje es que yo le dije que en su primer beso se quedaba embarazado- añadio el brujo con una sonrisa juguetona un poco nerviosa.

-... wow... Se lo tomó muy enserio- decía el Link de violeta viendo al conejo sonrojado por el beso.

-NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN REGLAS SON REGLAS- decía el conejo con un llanto infantil golpeando la puerta del baño.

-NO SABES COMO ODIO VOMITAR- decía creyendo aun la sombra que estaba embarazado.

-Cuando tuvimos sexo? y yo seme? -repguntó curioso el que golpeaba la puerta dejando de hacerlo a lo que la puerta se abre lentamente.

-Qué? eso jamás!- añadió la sombra molesta cruzándose de brazos . -ahhh esi que asi me embarazó- decpia mas aliviado abrazando a Ravio- gracias estúpido conejo, sos un boludo- decía la sombra con una sonrisa alegre abofeteandolo leve, volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

* * *

En este historia, Rojo no pudo sonseguir el beso de Azul.

Shadow no pudo separar a Ravio de Verde.

Ravio se enamoró a través del beso de la sombra.

Vio no se despegaba de su libro por que estaba bueno.

Vaati sacaba papas de la nada.

Pero nadie sabe que mientras pasaba todo eso

Zelda disfrutaba una noche de puro sexo con Link. solo estaba censurado.

* * *

 _ **HAHAHA amo el Zelink.**_

 _ **Amo el Radow333 y el rabiolí333**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado mi especial bye**_


End file.
